I Smile
by Everyone's-Little-Nightmare
Summary: No summary, couldn't think of 1... based on Avril Lavinge's song Smile. i own nothing... : greens


**Buttercup's P.O.V. **

18-year-old Buttercup Utonium was walking down the street with her best friend Butch Jojo. They both had just been lectured by their older siblings. Buttercup wanted to do something reckless, and Butch was too bored to try and figure out what his "partner in crime" was thinking about.

**You know that I'm a crazy bitch  
>I do what I want, when I feel like it<br>All I wanna do is lose control  
><strong>

"Come on!" I yell at Butch then take off into the air. A second later I hear the familiar sound of someone flying close to me. Knowing it was Butch I sped up, and head in the direction of my room. As soon as we get there, my friend was about to say something, but I cut him off by throwing a can of dark green spray-paint at him. I grab two cans of paint, a light green and a black, and rush out of the house. I make my way to the biggest, most seen, building in Townsville. I find an area with no windows, and I turn to him. "We're going to paint this whole area, right now."

**But you don't really give a shit  
>Ya go with it, go with it, go with it<br>'Cause you're fuckin' crazy  
>Rock n' roll<strong>

For a moment he says nothing. At the one second I begin to doubt Butch, he begins to attack the building with all different kinds of green graffiti. I give a satisfied smirk and begin to leave my mark on the wall myself. After running out of paint, we left again to grab our skateboards, and head to our safe haven.

**You-ou said "hey  
>What's your name?"<br>It took one look and  
>Now I'm not the same.<strong>

**Yeah, you said "Hey"  
>And since that day,<br>You stole my heart and you're the one to blame**

**Yeah**

Townsville built the skate park 4 years ago. It was one of the only places the Professor let me go by myself. (We, my sisters and I, had finally begun to look somewhat normal by this time.) On the day the park opened, I met up with Mitch and a few of the guys at school. Little did I know I would run into my "favorite" RowdyRuff that day. After about an hour of goofing around, I noticed a huge crowd around the half-pipe and decided to check it out. There was a guy that looked around my age skating around in green and black. There _was _something familiar about him, but I just couldn't put my finger (yep, I had fingers then….) on it. At that moment, the boy got off of the ramp and came directly to me. "Hey, saw you staring at me so I decided to come over." I felt my cheeks heat up and my stomach was in knots. This was an unusual feeling, and I didn't know what to do about it. The guy was smirking by now, somehow knowing I couldn't speak. "What's your name? Can you say that?" He said still holding that smirk. "B-Buttercup… Buttercup Utonium." That didn't come out the way I wanted, but I ignored the thought when the look of recognition crossed his face.

**And that's why I smile.  
>It's been a while<br>Since everyday and everything has felt this right  
>And now<br>You turn it all around  
>And suddenly you're all I need<br>The reason why,  
>I-i-i, I smi-i-i-ile.<strong>

"Hey…..Hey!" I stop my memories to see Butch's hand in front of my face. "What?" I yell, angry that he stopped me when I was thinking. He smirks and grabs my arm. "Come on." He tells me while flying off with his skateboard in tow.

**Last night I blacked out, I think.  
>What did you, what did you put in my drink?<br>I remember making out and then  
>Oh oh<strong>

Opening my eyes, I looked at my surroundings. I was in Butch's room, with him nowhere in sight. My head was pounding as if I'd just had a whole bottle of vodka. I don't know whether I passed out, or if I went to sleep. I tried to remember what happened yesterday, but it was all hazy. I do know for a fact I was given a drink. Butch didn't give it to me though. He did save me from the creep who _did_ give it to me. I remember being grateful enough to have a full-fledged make out with him. **That **_**had**_** to be the drink affecting me.** Just then, Butch walks in without a shirt with a glass of water in his hand.

**I woke up with a new tattoo  
>Your name was on me and my name was on you.<br>I would do it all over again**

He passes me the water without talking and reaches into his bedside table. He gives me two Advil, and that's when I noticed his arm. In black, bold cursive, the name Buttercup stood out on his pale skin. After taking the pills I turn and ask, "What happened yesterday?" Suddenly he got this dark red blush on his face, and I was really confused. He took me to the full-length mirror on his wall and positioned me so I could see my lower back. The name Butch was written in black gothic letters. Seeing the name brought back bits and pieces of what happened last night.

**You-ou said "hey (hey)**

**What's your name?" (What's your name?)  
>It took one look and<br>Now I'm not the same.**

**Yeah, you said "Hey" (hey)  
>And since that day, (since that day)<br>You stole my heart and you're the one to blame**

After sitting back down, I listened to the crazy mixed-up night we had last night. He intentionally left out the part when I kissed him I think. "So was that before or after I kissed you?" I asked with a smirk. He blushed again and I laughed. It was funny to see him so vulnerable. His softer side got me, I'm sure. He'll never know how I feel about him. I don't think I can tell him.

**And that's why I smile.  
>It's been a while<br>Since everyday and everything has felt this right  
>And now<br>You turn it all around  
>And suddenly you're all I need<br>The reason why,  
>I-i-i, I smi-i-i-ile.<br>The reason why,  
>I-i-i, I smi-i-i-ile.<strong>

He glares at me for laughing at him. I shrug and tell him I couldn't help it. He points out that I couldn't help myself from kissing him last night either."You know what, maybe if you wouldn't have taken me to that place in the beginning it wouldn't have happened!" "Well, maybe I wanted it to happen!" He yelled at me. "Why in the hell would you want me drunk?" "That's not what I meant!" "Well, what did you mean?" "I meant that I wanted you to kiss me!" I stood there with my mouth open as he realized what he told me.

"Wha-What?" I was confused. The only reason that he would want that would be that he felt the same way that I did. "Buttercup…. Buttercup, look at me." I sighed and lifted my lime green eyes to his emerald ones. "I-I need to tell you something…" Butch? Stuttering? No, that's not possible. "I, um… need to tell you that…for a while now, I have been feeling things whenever you come around…" I looked at the dark red blush that has settled on his face.

**You know that I'm a crazy bitch  
>I do what I want, when I feel like it<br>All I wanna do is lose control  
>You know that I'm a crazy bitch<br>I do what I want, when I feel like it  
>All I wanna do is lose control-ol<strong>

He tried to talk again and didn't notice that I began to move closer to him. I stop about a few inches away from his face. By then, he stopped trying to explain himself and noticed how close we were. With a quick movement, he grabbed my sides and started to tickle me. When he stopped, my sides hurt too much to hit him back. I shook my head and propped myself up on my elbows. Still hung-over, this seemed to be a problem. Butch saw and helped me up, making us closer than we were the first time. He gave me an apologetic look and tried to back up until I stopped him. It took me a moment, but I closed the gap between us.

**And that's why I smile.  
>It's been a while<br>Since everyday and everything has felt this right  
>And now<br>You turn it all around  
>And suddenly you're all I need<br>The reason why,  
>I-i-i, I smi-i-i-ile.<br>The reason why,  
>I-i-i, I smi-i-i-ile<strong>

When we separated, He stared at me in confusion. "Butch, I knew what you were trying to say a little while ago…" No sooner than when the sentence was out of my mouth, he gave me an alarmed expression. I rolled my eyes and reassured him, "Its fine, I feel the same way."

**The reason why,  
>I-i-i, I smi-i-i-ile<strong>


End file.
